


Hot and Cold

by MadWithMusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Breaking Up & Making Up, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWithMusic/pseuds/MadWithMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a repeating history of breaking up then getting back together again, Dean decides he only has one thing to ask Cas that will ensure that they stick together for the rest of their lives. After another fight over another petty thing, Cas went to stay with his brother and almost like clockwork, Dean comes knocking. Except this time, he's not asking Cas to come back home. He's asking more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold

“Dean. This is probably the worst idea you’ve ever had. At least pertaining Cas.” Sam sighed.

 

“It’s perfect though! It’d be a reason to actually stay with each other.” Dean stated.

 

“That’s the point. You guys have a really bad habit of _not_ staying together.” Sam snorted. “I mean, look around. What’s missing? Oh that’s right. Your boyfriend. Because he dumped you for thousandth time last week.” 

 

“So? He always comes back.” Dean said. “This would be a reason to work out all our problems instead of getting pissed, punching another hole in the wall, and then living with our brother for a week or two.”

 

“You literally just stated yourself why this is a dysfunctional relationship.” Sam laughed. “You shouldn’t do this.”

 

“Every relationship is dysfunctional, Sam.” Dean argued.

 

“Okay. I’ll bite. But not like yours. Yours is just plain unhealthy.” Sam replied.

 

“No it’s not! It’s perfectly fine. It’s no unhealthier than yours and Jess’s.” Dean countered.

 

“Wrong.” Sam sang. “Jess and I have been together - with no breakups should I mention - for 8 years. We have children, Dean. You and Cas have been together for…3 months since your last breakup. Which is pretty much breakup number…10?”

 

“9.” Dean deadpanned. 

 

“Alright. 9. My point still stands. Your relationship is not gonna last. So you shouldn’t bother with anything. Just let him go.” Sam said.

 

“No!” Dean exclaimed. “I love him! I’m not just ‘letting him go’.” 

 

“You and him both need to find a good, healthy relationship.” Sam continued.

 

“No fuck you. I don’t need your input anyways. I’m doing this with or without your approval, you dickstick.” Dean growled. 

 

“I take that as my cue to leave?” Sam asked.

 

“Well you’re not wrong.” Dean snorted, opening the door. 

 

“Okay…See ya later then.” 

 

“Yeah. See ya.” Dean grumbled, slamming the door shut. “Dysfunctional relationship…unhealthy…the fuck does he know?” 

* * *

Gabriel looked up from the sofa when he heard a knocking at the door. “I’m willing to bet that that’s your prince on his white stallion at the door.” 

 

“If by that you mean Dean, then I doubt.” Cas stated.

 

“He always comes to get you back. He’s a desperate son of a bitch.” Gabriel smirked. “Go answer it.” 

 

“Fine…” Cas sighed, getting up and going to get the door. 

 

He opened it and saw Dean kneeling on the ground with a black box in his hand. “Marry me?” 

 

Cas’s face fell and his lips parted in surprised. “What?” He scoffed.

 

“Will you marry me?” Dean repeated.

 

“What?” Cas repeated.

 

“I want you to marry me.” Dean stated.

 

“Just a second.” Cas slowly shut the door and turned around. Dean heard a loud ‘Oh my _God_!’ come from the other side before the door opened again, Cas standing there smiling awkwardly.

 

“So?” Dean asked. 

 

Cas let out a quiet laugh and stood in complete shock. 

 

“What is it?” Gabriel groaned walking up behind Cas. “Oh shit. Say no, Cassie.” 

 

“Fuck you too.” Dean sneered. 

 

“I…I don’t know.” Cas shook his head. 

 

“That’s fine. Just say yes eventually.” Dean grinned.

 

“He’s trash. Say no.” Gabriel whispered. 

 

Dean glared at him before grabbing his shoe and throwing it at him. 

 

“Owwww.” Gabriel rubbed his head where the shoe had hit his face. 

 

“Stop it. Both of you.” Cas snapped. “And Dean, get off the ground. You’re kneeling in a pile of ants.” 

 

“I am?” Dean warily glanced down at the concrete below him. “Fuck!” 

 

Cas held back laughter as Dean handed him the ring box and immediately stood up, desperately smacking at his legs to get the ants off. 

 

Cas looked at the box in his hands, admiring the ring it held. Dean must’ve had it custom made. It was silver with small diamonds embedded in the band all the way around except for an area where two were missing. In their place, was a pair of angel wings engraved in the metal.

 

Dean finally stood up, looking slightly thrown. 

 

“God you’re a dork.” Cas grinned, still holding the box. 

 

“Takes one to know one.” Dean smirked. 

 

Cas pulled Dean in the house by his wrinkled tie and smiled before leaning in and kissing him. He slipped the ring box back into Dean’s pocket and hugged Dean’s waist as he kissed him. 

 

“You haven’t replaced me yet have you?” He asked. 

 

“How could I replace you?” Dean laughed, bringing his hand up to wrap around the back of Cas’s neck. 

 

“Why don’t I show you how nice the bed I have here is?” Cas breathed. 

 

Dean smiled before Cas grabbed him and roughly began kissing him, immediately pushing his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean was surprised, but quickly kissed Cas back as he had his hand on the counter top trying to find his way to the guest room. 

 

Gabriel ran back to the living room and took his girlfriend’s headphones off. “We got to go.”

 

“What why?” She asked.

 

“Cas and his boyfriend made up. And now their making out. And you don’t want to be around for their make up sex. It’s…noisy.” Gabriel explained.

 

“Oh. Yes. Let’s leave then.” She stood up and was dragged out the front door. 

* * *

Cas pressed soft, light kisses to Dean’s chest, his hands hugging around Dean’s stomach. 

 

“I love you.” Dean said, affectionately scratching the nape of Cas’s neck.

 

“I love you, too.” Cas breathed, lying back down on top of Dean and nuzzling his cheek against Dean’s neck. 

 

“You’re so precious.” Dean smiled, kissing Cas’s messy hair.

 

“Can I…can I see that ring again?” Cas asked. 

 

“Of course.” Dean grinned widely. “You’re gonna have to get off me so I can get to my pants first though.” 

 

“Oh.” Cas chuckled, rolling off of Dean and sitting up. 

 

Dean leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed his pants. He pulled the ring box out of the pocket and placed it in Cas’s hand. 

 

Cas slowly opened it and took the ring out, treating it like the most fragile thing on Earth. Looking at it more, he noticed how beautiful it really was. 

 

“Why?” Cas muttered.

 

“Why what?” Dean asked.

 

“Why now? After all these years? I mean I thought you never were on for marriage.” Cas continued holding the ring, turning it over in his hand. 

 

“I don’t know.” Dean shrugged. “I suppose it’d be a reason to stay together. Maybe stop dumping each other every couple months.” 

 

Cas even laughed at the remark. 

 

“I mean that’s getting a little repetitive, don’t you think?” Dean snorted. “We’d be stuck with each other. At least long enough to decide not to dump each other again. And also, maybe a little bit because I love you. A lot.” 

 

“Hm…” Cas placed the ring back in Dean’s hand in between the fingers. “It’s gorgeous.” 

 

“Is that a no. Still?” Dean asked. 

 

Cas smiled softly at him before sliding his finger into the ring. Dean beamed, ecstatic, and pushed the ring on the rest of the way. 

 

“That’s a yes. If you didn’t take the hint there.” Cas laughed. 

 

“Sam says we’re dysfunctional.” Dean stated.

 

“He’s not wrong.” Cas chuckled. “Have you met us? We’re fucked up.” 

 

“In the best way though, right?” Dean smirked.

 

“Definitely.” 

* * *

 

“Cassie? Dean-o?” Gabriel called. 

 

“In here!” Cas replied. 

 

“Where? The guest room’s empty!” Gabriel asked.

 

“We’re right here! We are in the guest room!” Cas said.

 

“That’s my room dumbsass!” Gabriel yelled. “Are you two decent?” 

 

“No.” Dean stated.

 

“Well get decent.” Gabriel snapped. 

 

Dean and Cas pulled the sheet over themselves, curled up next to each other. 

 

“Kay! We’re good!” Dean shouted. 

 

Gabriel entered the room and sighed. 

 

“This is _my_ room. Not the guest room. You fucked in my bedroom!” Gabriel exclaimed.

 

“Sorry.” Cas hissed. 

 

“There is a condom wrapper on my nightstand.” Gabriel choked. 

 

“Like he said. Sorry.” Dean smiled. 

 

“I’m getting a new bed.” Gabriel grumbled. “And Cas, will you hurry up and tell him that you don’t want to marry him so he’ll get out?” 

 

“Why would I tell him no when I’ve already told him yes?” Cas smirked.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Gabriel scoffed.

 

“Nope.” Cas grinned, holding out his hand. “Isn’t it pretty?”

 

“That’s it. I’m driving off a bridge.” Gabriel grumbled.

 

“Go ahead. Just wait until after the wedding please.” Cas stated, giggling as he looked over at Dean. “And don’t be rude. Welcome Dean to the family.” 

 

“With any luck, you two will breakup again.” Gabriel muttered, leaving the room. “And get the hell off my bed!”

 

 


End file.
